Fawnleaf's Revenge
by Ocean Of Gray
Summary: For WingClan, Challenge #5. Fawnleaf was angered that she couldn't be treated equally. She was given the duty to care for her Clan and save the lives of many. She did quite the opposite.


Fawnleaf sat in the middle of the forest, blood pooled around her. She was in a part of the forest that no cat ever goes in, so she was safe. She buried the dead queen that laid at her paws, she hated her Clan. She wished she never came to it in the first place. As a kit, she was raised in a perfect little family, but when she was older, she left the two cats that brought her in and treated her as their own, and joined the Clan that they left, AuroraClan.

It took many seasons to gain their trust, of course. She took the role of Medicine cat after Dapplepool died. The only cat she admired in this cat was Nightwillow. She gave up everything to be with the one she loved. Darkstar punished her long ago for that, and it wasn't fair for her. Fawnleaf was forbidden to love anyone at all, being that her responsibility is to take care of her Clan and save the lives of the injured. But Fawnleaf was angry with her entire Clan for not treating her equally, so she killed, instead.

The only ones she didn't kill were the kits and Nightwillow. She always told the kits stories, and sometimes taught them a simple fighting move, in hopes of them treating her like everyone else. Recently, a tom, not a very smart one either, came in and talked down on her.

"You're a medicine cat. You can't teach the kits fighting moves, that's for _warriors_ to do. Stick to messing around with leaves and plants." Sunwing told her. "Oh? I'll show you I can hunt.." Fawnleaf said, the orange tom snickered. "Go ahead, lead the way." He said.

So she did, and she whirled around, it was tough, and they fought for a long time before she manged to wear him out. "Just for warriors, hmm? Seems like you guys aren't being taught enough." She sneered, and gave him a deadly blow to his throat.

Fawnleaf did the usual, hid her scent, pulled the fur from their claws, and buried him. She cleaned her fur, and went back to AuroraClan.

Moons later, after more of her killings, she failed to kill another, instead, they killed her. She woke up, everything was pitch black. She stood up, trying to recall what recently happened. Then just like that, she remembered. "That piece of foxdung!" She spat, and she looked up just to see Yellowfang standing in front of her.

"Never before have we had a medicine cat so cruel." The old gray she-cat said. Suddenly, she was surrounded by the many she killed. "You chose to become medicine cat, you obviously didn't take the time to learn what that means..." Another voice said, she turned around and saw Leafpool. "Warriors don't always acknowledge how hard they work, not all are treated equally." She continued. Then Dapplepool stood next to Leafpool, staring disappointingly at the cat who was once her apprentice. "Fawnleaf, I taught you better. You were so excited to be learning about what it takes to be a medicine cat.." The gray she-cat told her, her blue eyes showed disappointment and sadness. "You even avoided going to the moonpool every moon. And you would ignore every cat in your dreams. We tried to warn you..." Dapplepool finally said. "You can no longer join the ranks of StarClan." Leafpool said. Then every cat disappeared, and she was left alone, in darkness.

She trained in the dark, there were few cats left in the dark forest. She only trained with Snowveil, a while she-cat with amber eyes, and Vortexstar, who died only moons after becoming leader of AuroraClan. All three of them continued to train, even in the after life.

This time, Fawnleaf took mercy on no one. She would sneak into dens, and kill every cat in their sleep. One time, it took out an entire Clan. "The Clans will be no more." Vortexstar would always tell us.

Fawnleaf still tended to wounds, if that was the right way to say it. But they didn't have herbs in the Dark Forest, so all she could do was make sure they were clean. But they didn't treat her like dirt. But they still weren't the nicest, being in the Dark Forest. But she let it go. She drove another medicine cat to kill, a sweet cat named Featherlight. She killed kits, warriors, any cat.

Several seasons later, nearly all the Clans were gone. AuroraClan recently fell apart. That was all Fawnleaf wanted, AuroraClan gone. StarClan couldn't do anything except watch it all fall apart. But then Dapplepool one day went to Fawnleaf. "I can't let you destroy anything more. You are driven by sadness." She told her. Then they fought for a long time, Fawnleaf was beaten. Both of them were, she died soon, her body faded into the darkness, as did Dapplepool.

And this all happened because I let my only family get away..


End file.
